He's Dream or He's Love
by Brie APel
Summary: Minseok bermimpi menjadi seorang dancer terkenal. Namun ditempat latihanya ia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Apa yang dipilih Minseok? Mimpinya atau Cintanya? KAIXIU couple. DLDR!


.

Minseok berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat banyak foto para anggota di club dance EXO'tic. Ia tersenyum, ia bermimpi suatu saat nanti fotonya juga akan dipajang bersama foto para anggota lainnya.

.

**He's Dream or He's Love**

**Cast :::** Xiumin, Kai.

**Pairing ::** KaiXiu.

**Other Cast :::** other member EXO.

**Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Drama.

**Rating ::** T

**Summary ::** Minseok bermimpi menjadi seorang dancer terkenal. Namun ditempat latihanya ia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Apa yang dipilih Minseok? Mimpinya atau Cintanya?

**Disclaimer :: **EXO © SM Entertainment. He's Dream or He's Love © Brie APel. Shampoo MV © After School.

**Warning ::: **Boys Love, TYPO. DLDR.

A/N :: ff ini terbentuk akibat kecintaan Brie pada KaiXiu dan juga MV Shampoo – After School. ff ini juga Brie persembahkan untuk KaiXiu shiper dan juga untuk Brie sendiri :D.

So~ Enjoy~

.

Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Joonmyun, Kyungsoo, Yifan, Zitao, dan Jongdae, anggota club dance EXO'tic, sedang melakukan pemanasan saat Minseok masuk.

Dengan semangat Minseok memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berkali-kali membungkuk. Seluruh anggota menatapnya bingung dan juga gemas. Lihat saja penampilan Minseok, rambut sebahunya yang berponi, pipi chubby dan juga wajah polosnya. Benar-benar membuat orang gemas.

.

.

Setelah menganti bajunya, Minseok diperkenalkan dengan seluruh anggota club, ia berdiri bersebelahan dengan seorang namja berkulit tan, yang Minseok ketahui sebagai pelatih di club EXO'tic. Kim Jongin, itulah namanya. Minseok akui bahwa Jongin memiliki wajah yang terkesan dingin namun tampan.

Lalu dua anggota yang Minseok ketahui bernama Luhan dan Sehun menunjukan beberapa gerakan dance, yang membuat Minseok kagum. Minseok bertepuk tangan begitu keduanya selesai menunjukan gerakan dance mereka.

Giliran Minseok menunjukan kemampuan dancenya. Dengan malu-malu ia maju dan mulai mengerakan tubuhnya. Seluruh anggota club kagum dengan gerakan dance Minseok. Begitu pun Jongin yang langsung berdiri. Entah bagaimana Jongin bisa melihat Minseok akan menjadi dancer terkenal suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

Sekarang Minseok melalui hari-harinya sebagai anggota club dance EXO'tic. Setiap sore ia akan latihan bersama dengan para anggota lainnya. Bahkan disaat yang lain sudah pulang pun, Minseok tetap berlatih. Ia bertekat untuk mengejar ketertingalannya.

Jongin yang saat itu akan pulang, menatap heran ruang latihan yang lampunya masih menyala. Saat ia melihat kedalam ruang latihan, ia melihat Minseok yang mengulang semua gerakan yang ia berikan beberapa jam yang lalu. Jongin tersenyum saat Minseok mengerutu pada dirinya sendiri karena salah gerakan, hingga ia sedikit terkejut saat Minseok terjatuh.

Minseok sedang melakukan gerakan berputar saat ia kehilangan kesembinga dan membuatnya terjatuh, mungkin tubuhnya sudah mulai lelah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar sambil memijat kakinya.

Minseok terkejut saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati dirinya, begitu mendongak ia melihat Jongin tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Minseok berdiri. Minseok tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

Setelahnya Jongin membantu Minseok berlatih, memberitahukan bagian-bagian mana yang belum dimengerti Minseok. Mereka sesekali tertawa. Saat Minseok melakukan gerakan memutar, ia tidak sadar kalau Jongin berada dibelakangnya. Tanpa bisa dihindari mereka bertabrakan dan terjatuh dengan posisi Minseok berada di atas Jongin.

Jongin sedikit meringis saat punggungnya menyentuh dinginnya lantai ruang latihan. Begitu Jongin membuka matanya, ia terkujut dengan wajah Minseok yang begitu dekat, bahkan Jongin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Minseok.

Minseok membuka matanya. Dan ia terkejut mendapati wajahnya dan Jongin yang begitu dekat. Mereka saling menatap. Tangan Jongin terulur mengelus pipi Minseok. Minseok memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan dingin Jongin. Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. Minseok masih menutup matanya sambil tanganya meremas kaos bagian depan Jongin.

Chu~

Bibir keduanya menempel, hanya saling menempel, meresapi kehangatan dari dua bibir yang dingin tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Minseok. Ia tersenyum melihat pipi Minseok yang bersemu merah. Kyeopta~

.

.

.

.

Minseok sedang berlatih didalam kamarnya. Ia mengulang beberapa gerakan sambil tersenyum riang. Tak dihiraukannya keringat yang mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Minseok menghentikan gerakannya. Ia meraih handuk kecil dan juga botol air mineralnya. Sambil meminum airnya, Minseok menatap jam kecil diatas meja belajarnya. Ia tersedak saat tau sudah hampir jam tiga sore. Padahal ia ada janji bertemu dengan Jongin jam tiga tepat. Bergegas ia segera bersiap-siap.

.

.

Minseok dan Jongin sedang duduk menikmati coffe disebuah cafe. Mereka mengobrol dengan sangat seru. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, mulai dari kegemaran, hingga keluarga mereka.

Minseok baru tahu kalau Jongin ternyata lebih muda darinya. Dan itu membuat Minseok kagum, diusia yang masih muda Jongin sudah menjadi seorang pelatih dance.

Jongin baru tahu kalau Minseok ternyata lebih tua darinya bahkan lebih tua sebulan dari Luhan.

.

Setelah menghabisakan coffe mereka. Minseok dan Jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

Minseok menatap kagum bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin. Jongin menatap Minseok yang sedang tersenyum, Minseok terlihat manis. Jongin ingin mengengam tangan Minseok, namun ia ragu.

Minseok sempat melihat melalui ekor matanya, Jongin yang ingin mengengam tangannya namun diurungkan entah karena apa. Akhirnya Minseok berinisiatif untung mengengam tangan Jongin. Mereka bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum, menikmati kehangatan yang tersalurkan melalui sentuhan kedua telapak tangan mereka.

Minseok sempat berpikir bahwa mereka mungkin terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Menyadari pemikirannya itu, Minseok melepaskan tautan tangan mereka perlahan dan berlari sambil tertawa kecil. Jongin hanya melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil. Sedikit kesal saat kehangat yang sempat ia rasakan menghilang begitu saja.

Jongin berjalan pelan dibelakang Minseok yang masih berlari-lari kecil sambil tersenyum. Membuatnya terlihat cute.

Drrt.. Drrt...

Jongin menghentikan sejenak langkahnya untuk melihat handphonennya yang bergetar. Ternyata sebuah pesan. Dan saat itu juga senyum Jongin menghilang. Jongin menatap Minseok yang juga berhenti sambil memandang bunga Sakura yang ada diatasnya. Minseok berbalik menghadap Jongin, tersenyum manis sambil melambai pada Jongin. Jongin balas melambai sambil tersenyum, begitu Minseok berbalik kembali menatap bunga Sakura, senyum Jongin menghilang. Digantikan raut wajah sedih.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Minseok datang dengan penampilan barunya. Rambutnya yang dulu sebahu dan berponi, sekarang ia potong menjadi potongan cepak. Ia juga megenakan tindik di kedua telinganya. Walaupun kesan imutnya masih nampak, namun kesan dewasnya juga kelihatan.

Minseok memasuki ruang latihan dimana anggota yang lain juga sudah datang. Ia sedikit heran dengan seorang namja yang berdiri disamping Sehun.

Dan begitu terkejutnya Minseok saat tau namja bernama Lay tersebut, adalah pelatih yang baru. Dan itu artinya Jongin sudah tidak menjadi pelatih lagi.

Minseok menunduk sedih. Tak dihiraukannya Zitao yang bersorak gembira saat tahu, Lay berasal dari China, negara yang sama dengan Zitao. Luhan yang duduk disamping Minseok mengelus rambut Minseok. Luhan tahu sedekat apa Minseok dan Jongin.

Minseok merasa sedih, ia melampiaskannya dengan menari. Tak dihiraukannya tubuhnya yang mulai lelah, atau gerakannya yang kacau. Ia hanya mau melampiasakan kekesalannya. Kenapa Jongin tak memberitahunya. Itulah yang disesalkan Minseok.

Minseok terus menari hingga saat gerakan memutar ia kembali terjatuh. Dengan nafas yang tak beraturan Minseok menunduk, ia kesal. Minseok menengelamkan wajahnya dikedua lenganya, merapatkan kedua lututnya dan mulai merenungi apa arti Jongin untuk dirinya.

Minseok mengangat wajahnya saat merasakan seseorang mengelus kedua bahunya. Dan ia menemukan Luhan yang menatapnya sedih. Luhan manasihati Minseok untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya dan percaya akan sebuah takdir yang mungkin kelak akan menyatukan Minseok dan Jongin.

.

Keeseokan harinya. Minseok mulai kembali kesifat awalnya yang ceria. Kata-kata Luhan kemarin direnungkannya baik-baik. Sekarang ia akan fokus dulu pada cita-citanya. Menjadi seorang dancer terkenal.

Minseok kembali mengerakan tubuhnya, mengulang semua gerakan yang pernah diajarkan Jongin. Kali ini Minseok menari sambil tersenyum. Tak lama Luhan datang, ia senang Minseok mulai ceria lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian anggota yang lain juga muncul dan mengerumuni Minseok. Mereka saling bersendau gurau.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Minseok yang kembali ceria. Luhan menengok salah satu jendela. Terlihat seorang namja memperhatikan mereka tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain. Luhan menganguk sambil tersenyum kepada namja tersebut yang menatap Minseok sejak tadi. Namja tersebut balas tersenyum pada Luhan sebelum berbalik pergi meningalkan tempat latihan EXO'tic sambil tersenyum. Sekarang namja tersebut bisa tenang. Minseok-NYA akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Minseok sedang berkeliling disekitar gedung. Ia berhenti diruang saat pertama ia datang. Matanya memandang kaget sebuah foto yang terpajang bersama foto anggota yang lain. Senyumnya terkembang. Akhirnya foto dirinya terpajang juga bersama foto anggota yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Minseok dan anggota yang lain sedang bersiap-siap untuk tampil. Ini penampilan pertama Minseok. Ia sedikit gugup. Namun Luhan dan juga teman-temannya yang lain memberikannya semangat. Minseok bersyukur mengenal mereka yang begitu baik padanya.

.

Minseok merapikan kembali pakaiannya. Beberapa menit lagi ia dan teman-tamannya akan tampil. Ia menatap sekali lagi cermin, memastikan dirinya benar-benar rapi. Minseok tersenyum. Ini saatnya.

.

.

.

Anggota EXO'tic berdiri diatas panggung yang masih gelap. Suara musik mulai terdengar. Isilah saatnya mereka menunjukkan kemampuan mereka.

We Are ONE!

.

.

END

.

.

Oke jgan nimpuk Brie~ ff nie emang gak ada dialognya~ soalnya kan di MVx jga gak ada #plak# dan entah knpa saat nonton MV itu Brie langsung kebayang Xiuppa ma Kkamjong.

Lay :: #tabok kepala Brie# heh kenapa gw cma muncul dikit aja! diakhir lagi!

Chen :: Gw jga cma nama doang!

BaekYeol :: apa lagi kita!

Kris :: gak adil nie Brie!

SuD.O :: enak banget Xiu-Hyung ma Kai~ #manyun#

Sehun :: untung aku thama Lulu dapet pelan.

Luhan :: er~ Hunnie~ kau merasakan aura tak enak disekitar kita? #mengangin tengkuk#

ChenLayBaekYeolSuDOKris :: #nyiapin bom buat HunHan#

Tao :: yey~ Brie Jiejie emang baik! Tao dikasih peran #muka polos#meluk lengan Brie#

Brie :: Er~ Tao-nie~ Bisa lepas tanganmu~ #ngelirik Kris dan ChenLayBaekYeolSuDO#nelen ludah#

Tao :: memangnya kenapa Jiejie? #muka polos#

Brie :: #komat kamit dalam hati#senyum lima jari kearah Kris dan ChenLayBaekYeolSuDO# H-hai oppaduel~ #Nyengir#

ChenLayBaekYeolSuDOKris :: #bawa golok, celurit, piso daging, gergaji mesin# HHHYYYYAAAAAAATTTTTT! #nyerang Brie#

Brie :: #kabur# KKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA! HHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP MMMEEEEEE! #lari ke dorm SNSD#

KaiXiuHunHanTao :: -_-"

Kai :: oke abaikan mereka

Xiumin :: jangan lupa review ya #bbuing bbuing~#wink#


End file.
